


Saved By the Bond

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acceptance of death but not suicidal, But it's okay, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), HEA, Mentions of Blood/Wounds that's Non-Fatal by itself, Oh man Kylo is in trouble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey will save him, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), crash land on hostile planet, hope that makes sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Prompt: When Kylo crashes on a hostile planet his only option to be rescued if opens the bond with Rey. They haven’t seen each other since Crait.Alone and betrayed, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren will die if he doesn't receive aid. His only hope lies with the fierce scavenger, Rey of Jakku. The hurt of their last meeting still fresh in his mind and his stubbornness in refusing to try to contact one that has become his "enemy" would spell his death. But despite belief that he deserves his end for his past, the Force will not let him go without a fight.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Force Dyad Celebration!





	Saved By the Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysEverlark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/gifts).



> For AlwaysEverlark. No beta looked at this work. So all mistakes are mine. I hope you find this story entertaining. CW-mentions of blood, but non graphic. And while our sad boy is NOT suicidal, he seems pretty ready to let his death happen when he thinks he has no chance.

**The Force does what it wants. It seeks balance. The Cosmic and Living Force** **will act as they must to achieve their aims. To fight against it is futile and will result in the continuous battle between the so called “Light and Dark” aspects of the Force and all things.**

**The attempt to gain balance with the Chosen One failed by a great many factors. And so, the Force chose two. Two that would achieve the balance in themselves and in the Force.**

**There was time yet for true balance to be known in the Galaxy. But should one be lost, the other would soon follow.And until the balance could be found, that could not be allowed to happen.** **The constant struggle between the two created factions would continue in a cycle of push and pull, life and loss—constant without hope of reprieve.**

**One cannot thrive without the other. To deny a part of one’s self, is to live a constant struggle throughout their existence. True harmony would not exist, if one did not seek it.**

**So when one faced death, with no desire to remedy their descent into oblivion—the Force chose to act.**

Kylo knew he was doomed. He didn’t expect it to end up like this. He thought he might be shot out of the sky during battle, or be poisoned by an opponent, or assassinated by Hux when his attempts to move forward with his galactic plans pushed the General too far.

He never expected he would be lost and alone, only to die in agony. There was no hope for him. And the little thoughts that had been poking and prodding at the back of his mind since his mistake on Starkiller were starting to push with all their might full force.

No matter what he said to Rey in those early days, he would give anything to see her face one last time. And even though he said they should let the past die, he couldn’t help but remember his wish to see his mother one more time. But that moment was forever lost to him. His choices made sure of that.

When he became Kylo Ren, he thought he’d put that foolish wish away. His parents were the ones that threw him away, after all. They had plenty of time and opportunities to see their son, but they didn’t.

The regular coms they promised grew fewer and farther between communications and visits, the words of the whispered voice in his mind got more believable—and a great deal stronger. And when the attack came at the hand of the legendary Luke Skywalker—his own _uncle—_ Ben could no longer fight the truth: he would never be _good_ enough for his family.

Even his regret could do nothing for him. Kylo can’t take back the things he did and said. There would be no redemption or atonement for the “Jedi Killer.” He could only hope for a quick death. But even that simple dream will be torn from him along with everything else.

The muscles of his arms and legs were beginning to seize and his blood boiled in his veins. Kylo was mistaken if he thought the chill breaking out over his skin would lessen the pain he felt as it became a continuous cycle of heat to Hoth-like chill in a matter of seconds. It’s unclear what the cause of death will be: the slow bleed from his abdomen, the poison in his system, or his never-ending guilt. The fuzziness that began to take over his mental faculties would render those issues moot anyway, as it was just as likely he would lose consciousness and be eaten by a passing predator before his body failed him.

There was only one option he had left to him. With no way to communicate with the First Order, and without knowing who he could trust—his only chance at survival rested with the other half of the Bond.

It’s a shame he won’t survive the experience of the planet, as he would have taken great pleasure from seeing Hux’s face when he returned to his ship _alive._

There was only one option he had left to him. With no way to communicate with the First Order, and without knowing who he could trust—his only chance at survival rested with the other half of the Bond.

_No. I won’t._

His legs gave out beneath him and Kylo barely caught ahold of the rough trunk of a fallen tree before his hands lost their grip and he fell onto the hard earth. He used the last of his strength he was able to shift to his side and look through the seemingly innocent flora for any immediate threats.

Trying to see through a jumble of senses was difficult, but he could see there was nothing in the vicinity surrounding him. He was almost ready to re-think his decision to contact Rey, when a wave of melancholy crashed through his mind.

Even if he found a way to contact her, the odds of Rey helping him were astronomical. It’s quite possible C-3PO wouldn’t be able to calculate those odds for him. And by the slightest chance she did choose to help him, he would likely be dead by the time she found him anyway.

With his decision made, the former Ben Solo closed his eyes and let his breathing even out. If he could push through the pain to dream one more time, he would be grateful.

But like so much in his life, the Force appeared to be against him as well. For at the exact moment he attempted to drift off into sleep, he felt the sharpening of the air and the warmth of _her_ presence surrounding him. It seemed the Force would allow him one wish while torturing him with another.

With effort, Kylo opened his eyes to peer into the concerned visage of the young woman that both saved and destroyed him. _Rey._

**_Ben?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. I did that. Cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry. But fear not--there's more to come! Kudos and Comments are always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
